


What Happens When You're Literally Forced Into The Closet

by gaypoedameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack sort of, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is also ridculously over the top i should mention that, despite the euphemism in the title there's no denial of the gay, everyone knows except these two idiots, it's six am and i haven't slept at all, lord help me, poe is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/pseuds/gaypoedameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava is sick of this shit. How these two can't see they're desperately in love is beyond her, and she decides to fix it. </p><p>It's incredible what being locked in a closet will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You're Literally Forced Into The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> god I pulled an all nighter writing this and I didn't even have it beta read (which I probably should've done since I've never written smut)so forgive me  
> but i hope y'all like it!  
> 

Poe Dameron likes to think he’s cool shit, but he knows, under all that bravado, he’s a lovesick mess. It’s been months since Finn came to the Resistance base and all that time Poe’s been trying to keep himself from saying something stupid. He’s pretty sure he fucked that up the moment he said “It suits you”, but he’s going to try and keep believing he hasn’t given himself away yet.  


Everyone on the base knows just how smitten he is, except, he hopes, Finn. If Finn does know, he hasn’t said a word about it. He doesn’t pull away when Poe’s hugs linger just a second longer than he knows they should. He somehow doesn’t notice the way Poe’s eyes fix on his mouth while he’s talking. And, thank the maker, he hasn’t ever come back to their shared quarters while Poe was jerking it.  


Jessika has started to grow tired of Poe’s rambling. Every time they’re together, it seems, Poe is telling her something new that Finn said or did. Sometimes it’s not even new, it’s a story Poe has told at least seven times now, but he insists that Jess listen to it all the way through while she’s working on her x-wing and can’t escape.  
“You’ve just gotta tell him,” Jess has said this at least 17 times. She started keeping track after number three, when Poe spent a solid six minutes describing just how good Finn looked in maroon.  


“I don’t want to scare him off,” Poe moans, throwing his upper body dramatically across the dining hall table. Jess, completely unphased, stuffs another huge bite of sweet bread into her mouth.  


“Seriously Poe,” she says around the mouthful. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She immediately regrets her word choice, knowing that she’s sent Poe into a spiral of needless anxiety.  


“Je-ssssss” he whines, dragging out her name and removing his face from the table to look up at her pitifully. “He could move out, he could leave the base… I might never see him again and I don’t want to fuck this up.”  


“Poe, as your wingman, I feel it’s my responsibility to remind you that he might actually feel the same.” She tries her best to be serious, and to not give away that she already knows how Finn feels about him. Thank the Maker her poker face is better than Poe’s.  


\------  


Jess has somehow had the good fortune to end up on the receiving end of both Poe and Finn’s confessions of love. She simply doesn’t understand, with how painfully obvious it is from both of them, how they remain oblivious to each other’s feelings. While Poe tends to simply ramble on about Finn, she’s spent the better part of an hour now listening to Finn wax poetic about how _Poe gave him a name and Jess he just means so much to me, I wouldn’t even be here without him, and Jess - Jess? Are you even listening?_  


“Yeah, sorry Finn. I’m a little preoccupied at the moment.” She rolls out on her creeper from under the hull of the x-wing, smeared in grease. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”  


“It’s not that simple, Jess! He could never feel the same way about me and I don’t want to freak him out because he’s my closest friend besides Rey and I -”  


Jess, who is standing now, puts a grease covered finger to Finn’s lips to shush him.  


“I know hun. Will you come with me to get something from the parts closet at the end of the hangar?”  


“Uh, sure? What do you need my help for?”  


“It might be too heavy for me to carry by myself, I don’t know. Just keep talking.” She slings her arm around his shoulder and smirks, trying to hold in a laugh. Finn’s never gonna know what hit him.  


\------  


“Yeah, that thing, just a little higher,” She directs from the doorway, pointing at an item far back on the top shelf.  


“Jess, I don’t know why you didn’t get someone else to do this, I’m barely taller than you.”  


“Well, you were already with me, so…” she trails off, waiting for Finn to turn his back to her. She moves out of the way of the automatic door, knowing when it closes Finn won’t have a key to get out. The door slides shut before he realizes what’s happening, and he turns around startled realizing she’s not there.  


“Jess? Jess?” He doesn’t sound quite frantic yet, but he’s pounding on the door.  


“Oh no, I can’t get it open,” she deadpans. “I’ll go get Poe, maybe he can help”  


She can hear Finn yelling her name as she walks away, laughing to herself.  


\------  


“Jess, how the fuck did you manage to lock him in there?” Poe demands as they walk back towards the hangar.  


“I don’t know Poe! It was an accident, I swear.”  


Poe digs around for his keycard when they reach the door. Finn must have resigned himself to his fate of withering away in a closet because he’s completely quiet.  


“Finn, buddy, we’re gonna get you out of there! Just hang tight.”  


As soon as he scans his keycard, the door unlocks.  


“What the hell, Jess, it wasn’t even stuck. How did you -”  


Poe feels the wind leave his lungs as she pushes him, hard, into the closet. He realizes just a moment too late that she has his keycard and the door closes behind him.  


“Jess, you fuckin bastard! What the hell!”  


“You got shit to work out and this seemed like the best option! Have fun in there boys!”  


Satisfied with her work, she walks away, ignoring the concerned looks from the other pilots.  


\------  


“That goddamn bastard, she’s mocking me.” Poe mutters, still glaring at the door.  


“What do you mean?” Finn asks. He’s assumed a seat on the ground, having moved some paint cans out of the way to make a spot.  


“Nothing, buddy.” Poe slides down the wall so he’s sitting opposite Finn. There isn’t quite enough space in the storage closet to face each other directly, so he’s just to Finn’s right. He’s hyper aware of their calves touching and he can feel the heat in his face. He sends up a prayer of thanks that the lighting is dim enough that Finn can’t possibly see him blushing.  


“Should we try and find a way out of here?”  


“There really isn’t one, unless Jess or someone else decides to let us out. And knowing her, she’s probably told half the base to leave us in here.”  


“Why would she do that?” Finn asks, somehow still unaware of the situation at hand. His heart rate is incredibly accelerated. He’s usually calm around Poe, but being in this close of proximity has put butterflies in his stomach.  


Poe runs his hands through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh. He won’t look up at Finn, who he knows is staring wide-eyed at him.  


“She’s mad at me, thinks I need to have a talk with you.”  


Finn feels like he has to physically swallow his anxiety.  


“Um, about what?” he asks. “You don’t have to tell me obviously, it’s okay if you don’t want to share.” he tries to stop himself before he rambles too much.  


Damn it all to hell, Poe thinks. Jess may be a royal harpy but all things considered, this wasn’t a bad idea. Except for the part where if he says something and it goes badly, they’ll be stuck there Maker knows how long. And the part where if he says something at all, he may die from a heart attack.  


“Oh fuck,” he says aloud. “Might as well just get it out and let Jess have the satisfaction of knowing she was right.” He stops, not because he’s waiting for a response but because he’s still trying to collect himself. Finn, who has not moved a millimeter in the past two minutes and has almost entirely ceased breathing, suddenly thinks that maybe Poe knows, maybe Poe is about to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. He hopes Jess wouldn’t be that cruel, to not tell him Poe hated him and let him make a fool of himself. He needs to shut Poe up before he can say another word, he doesn’t want to think about what’s going to come out of Poe’s mouth. He stands abruptly, then grabs a surprised Poe by the collar and drags him to his feet. Poe’s face is inches from his and he’s fairly certain he’s lost all feeling in his extremities.  


“Uh, Finn, buddy, what’re you -” Poe is cut off by Finn pressing his mouth against his roughly. It’s wet and a little uncomfortable because fuck if Finn knows what he’s doing but he makes a soft whine when Finn pulls away.  


Finn, suddenly hit with the full weight of what he just did, starts to curse himself. “Shit, shit shit, I’m sorry I didn’t -” and then Poe is kissing him and maker, he didn’t know touching another person could feel so good. Poe’s got him by the jacket and he’s up against the wall, the full length of their bodies pressed together. He opens his mouth, to take a breath or to moan or both and suddenly there’s tongue, which Finn didn’t even know was a thing til just now.  


“So I guess what I did was okay?” he asks nervously as soon as Poe pulls off his lips long enough for him to speak.  


“Oh, buddy, it was more than okay,” Poe says, his voice a low rumble as he plants kisses along Finn’s jaw and neck.  


“Fuck, Poe, you’re going to be the death of me,” he manages with a gasp as Poe slides a hand under Finn’s thin shirt. All he gets in response is a hum and then Poe is sliding off his jacket and pulling off his own shirt and he looks so good, even in that dim light.  


“Just want to touch you,” Poe whispers against his skin, still sucking kisses along his collarbone. Finn is already half hard and all he wants is Poe against him with no air between. He turns, pulling Poe with him, so that his back is against the back wall of the closet. There’s more room to stretch out this way, and they drop to the ground, Poe nearly straddling Finn. Finn pushes Poe away just enough that he can take his shirt off. It’s all skin on skin and Finn can feel Poe’s erection pressed against his own. The total contact of their upper bodies and Poe’s tongue in his mouth and behind his teeth still isn’t enough, though, and Poe slides them down so Finn is lying on the floor, Poe on top of him.  


Poe gathers himself enough to think that the concrete probably isn’t a good feeling under Finn’s head and he fumbles for the jacket, lifting Finn’s head gently and placing it under. Poe takes advantage of this new position to kiss even further down Finn’s body. Wet, sloppy kisses are placed all down Finn’s chest and Finn shudders a little at the cold that comes as soon as Poe’s lips leave his skin. He shudders even more when Poe touches his nipple with his tongue, licking around it then sucking gently. He had no idea he was this sensitive. His hips buck up, craving friction.  


The kisses move even further down, along Finn’s soft stomach and towards the v of his hips. Poe hooks a finger under Finn’s waistband and begins to pull down, looking up to Finn for consent. Finn nods, a desperate “please” escaping from his swollen lips. Poe pulls Finn’s loose fatigues all the way off, then stands and unbuckles his belt so he can strip down to underwear too. He moves so that he’s kneeling, legs on either side of Finn’s body, presses his cock against Finn’s, and rolls his hips. A choked sob escapes from Finn as he grips Poe’s thighs. He’s never seen something so beautiful and so damned hot in his life. Poe just keeps going, hands splayed on Finn’s stomach, looking down at Finn with a small smirk. Moving back slightly, he pulls Finn’s underwear down and strokes Finn’s cock experimentally.  


“Is this okay?” he says, wanting to make sure everything he’s doing is enjoyable for Finn.  


“Oh, fuck me,” Finn moans.  


He responds to the enthusiastic consent by moving off Finn and spreading Finn’s legs. Laying on his stomach, he runs a hand over Finn’s cock and grips Finn’s thigh with the other. He places soft but hungry kisses on Finn’s thighs. Finn is already leaking precome and Poe runs a thumb over his slit, spreading the slickness and speeding up his strokes.  


Finn is an absolute mess under Poe’s touch. He’d never even kissed someone before now and here he is, clothes abandoned and Poe Dameron between his legs. He already feels on edge when Poe licks a stripe up the shaft of his cock and then he swears his heart stops beating. Poe kisses the length messily, the taste of precome bitter in his mouth. He looks up at Finn and their eyes meet just as he takes Finn into his mouth. Finn can’t help but put his hand in Poe’s hair, accidentally gripping a little too tight and eliciting a moan from Poe.  


“F-fuck, Poe, did I hurt you?”  


Poe pulls off with a pop, lips pink and swollen. “Not at all babe. I kinda liked it.” He’s down again not a second later, tongue dragging across the underside of Finn’s thick cock then lips spreading to swallow him down again. Finn doesn’t even know what this is called, but he can tell that Poe knows what he’s doing. Poe grips him lightly around the base, and takes him almost all the way down. Finn’s got his hand in Poe’s hair again, trying not to push Poe down but tugging gently at his curls. He feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach and everything leaves his mind but Poe’s name.  


“P-Poe, Poe, Poe fuck I’m gonna -” and it’s too late for warning, his hips buck and tears prick his eyes. He can feel Poe’s throat clench with each swallow. Limp and sated, he sinks back down to the concrete.  


“Did you like that?” is soft against his neck. Before Poe can resume his gentle kisses, Finn pulls him in for a kiss on the lips, tasting himself on Poe’s mouth.  


“I- I’ve never felt that good in my life…” he starts, kissing the corner of Poe’s mouth and then his chin and his jaw. Poe groans, his own erection pressed against Finn and still unattended to. “Poe, I want to touch you. But I don’t -”  


Poe pulls back, straddling Finn.  


“It’s okay, just watch,” he says, breathless. His right hand glides along his cock, starting slowly. He’s keeping eye contact with Finn as he touches himself. He imagines Finn’s messy kisses along his cock, inexperienced tongue trying to find what feels good. Finn pressing his tongue against Poe’s slit, tasting him for the first time. He’s already so close and maker help him, it’s only been a few moments and just the thought of Finn trying to swallow him down sends him over the edge. Thick ropes of cum spurt onto Finn’s stomach and Poe collapses on top of him, cum cooling into a sticky and unpleasant mess between them.  


“Poe, how are we going to clean this up?”  


“Fuck.” He laughs into Finn’s neck. His eyes are closed and he gropes around for his too-small white t-shirt. He does his best to clean the mess off both of them, then rolls off Finn and onto his back. They lay there silently for a long while, trying to steady their breathing again.  


“We should probably contact Jess soon. I want out of this closet,” Finn says, turning towards Poe.  


Poe plants a firm kiss on Finn’s lips. “Maybe clothes first?”

Jess is going to be so smug about this.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about finnpoe on tumblr, i'm @stardusteddameron


End file.
